


Blue, or 'Mione has the best ideas

by LeiLoo



Series: A Harry/Lucius Drabble Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: Pen15isMightier, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Observant Harry Potter, One Shot, People Watching, Short One Shot, What Have I Done, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiLoo/pseuds/LeiLoo
Summary: Well, I have never written anything before, except the usual staff for school or uni back in the days. But somehow I found myself inspired by this week's The Pen15 is Mightier's weekly 100-word fic challenge with the theme BLUE. And if you read this, you have survived my very first attempt and you are still alive and still reading. Congrats.





	Blue, or 'Mione has the best ideas

Blue. 

Blue, is all Harry registers at first. All shades one could think of. It was difficult to concentrate on anything else in the large room. His view drawn to the ocean of colour across the gallery space.

Very slowly his eyes start to focus on shapes within the blue. White and black. The distinct outline of a head. The curve of a back. Harry's eyes roaming over the long slender lines, caught by the slight swell of a pert arse, the contours of lean legs, the cane in one hand. 

Malfoy.

How could he have missed him before? Must have been the abundance of distracting blue surrounding the gorgeous specimen of a man.

Well, Harry thought, sometimes 'Mione has the best ideas. Who would have thought that a gallery opening can be such a ... rewarding … evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have never written anything before, except the usual staff for school or uni back in the days. But somehow I found myself inspired by this week's The Pen15 is Mightier's weekly 100-word fic challenge with the theme BLUE. And if you read this, you have survived my very first attempt and you are still alive and still reading. Congrats.


End file.
